


The barman and the bobby

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar, Cops, Emmerdale - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, pub, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Aaron couldn’t say when the young blonde policeman started showing up at his pub, but he could tell you that he was gorgeous, funny and there at least a couple of afternoons and nights a week. He could also tell you exactly what the man liked to drink, a pint when he was alone, and a glass of the best red he had in stock, when he had his fiancé with him, which was an irregular occurrence.





	1. Officer Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> I had the most difficult time naming this. Still. It's a multi chapter that I couldn't get out of my head. Updates will be as irregular as usual. But it's bugging me, so hopefully often
> 
> Enjoy

Aaron couldn’t say when the young blonde policeman started showing up at his pub, but he could tell you that he was gorgeous, funny and there at least a couple of afternoons and nights a week. He could also tell you exactly what the man liked to drink, a pint when he was alone, and a glass of the best red he had in stock, when he had his fiancé with him, which was an irregular occurrence. 

He could tell you that the uniform did everything to call attention to the guy’s good looks. But his favourite was when he came in his private clothes, a maroon blazer. He also liked the leather jacket. And anything blue. Well he was kind of gone on the guy. Which was, well, fiancé and all. 

Anyway. He was too busy to hook up with anyone, and looking wasn’t a crime was it (if it was, officer Gorgeous was welcome to arrest him). 

The officer had been coming to the bar for a long time, his name was Robert, as far as Aaron knew. He didn’t want to get too attached so he tried to see him as just another customer. Which wasn’t the easiest task. The man had a way to get under your skin.  
Aaron hoped that he didn’t imagine things but it seemed like the officer had been coming less regular, and more often during the last couple of weeks. He did not sport any possibility that it was anything to do with himself. But the flutter in his stomach every time the man arrived told him that maybe he was fooling himself. 

He was good at that, fooling himself. His last boyfriend had been unfaithful for at least half of their relationship. All the signs were there, and in hindsight, Aaron could pinpoint them. All of them. But when he was in the middle of it. He’d just bought into what the man had told him. He’d just believed all the excuses before the man just up and left.

The one before left, just packed a bag, and when Aaron came home, there was a “dear John” on his kitchen table. He wouldn’t call it a trend, but it was a regular occurrence. The people he loved, left. Well, some came back, like his mum. And some were impossible to get rid of, like his best friend Adam. They’d had their ups and downs, but Adam had never left him. 

He raised his head as he heard one of his staff enter the still empty pub, telling him that he’d put the open sign in the window, and that he was going to check up on the Ladies’ and Gent’s before he’d come and help with the restocking of the bar. Aaron waved at him. 

The first customers showed up before Joe was out of the Ladies’ ordering a pint. It was one of the regulars and Aaron poured him one, and chatted for a while. Joe took a round, checking the tables, wiping some, and adding cutlery, salt and pepper and menus where needed, before he went behind the bar checking out what to fill the fridges with. Aaron was grateful it was Joe working tonight. Always keeping busy, knowing how to refill, restock, or wash up. He never argued, and was a gem with the customers. 

The chef, Marlon wasn’t supposed to arrive for another hour. Kitchen opening in two and a half. Some of his orders were late arriving, and he was happy that the temperamental chef wasn’t here yet. He didn’t feel up to one of his hissy fits. 

The second customer proved to be gorgeous officer Robert. He tried to supress a smile as he approached the man. He was in his uniform. Inside Aaron swooned. Outside, he just asked the man if he wanted his usual. He looked up as the officer shook his head. Looking closer. He seemed concerned. 

“There’s been a string of robberies in the area, I don’t want you to be alone, with an open door here anytime soon” the man told him. Aaron nodded and looked at him. 

“We’re always two when the front doors are open” he nodded to the blonde, who answered with a smile. 

“Good, keep it that way” the blonde officer said. Aaron nodded again. 

“Of course” he said, “don’t want you in here for anything but a pint” he continued and got a smirk back from the officer, who looked at him appreciatively. He smiled back as the officer turned to leave. 

“I’ll be back at four” he said over his shoulder, “have a pint ready for me” the door closed behind him. The regular smirked at him. 

“Good looking, that one” he stated as Aaron turned to him, a slight blush spreading on his cheeks as he nodded and said something non-committal and Joe returned to the bar. They got to work with the bottles of beer, cider and soda, before they moved to crisps, nuts and other snacks. They were done with snacks and drinks as Marlon arrived, Joe moved on to restocking the glass for wine, beer and other drinks. 

Aaron walked into the kitchen as Marlon put on his final gear. He told the chef that some of the deliveries were late, and what he’d got so far. He asked if he needed any help and they went through the reservations for the restaurant part, which was few, since it was a week night. Everything seemed to be in order and Aaron knew that it was all taken care of. He decided to let Joe handle the bar for an hour, so that he himself could take a short nap. He hadn’t been sleeping well lately.

*

An hour or so later he woke up to a commotion outside his door, adjoining the pup. He got up and walked out to the bar where someone was making a lot of noise. There was a lady screaming, he heard it before he opened the adjoining door. To his amusement it seemed to be his officer’s fiancé standing there screaming off the top of her lungs. His curiosity made him enter the bar. There was something about another woman, and a lot of accusations. She seemed out of it. Joe turned to Aaron and met his eyes. 

They agreed through silent communication. Joe took a glass, and Aaron took out the bottle of red wine they knew she preferred. He poured the glass as Joe started to try to comfort the obviously upset woman. It took a while before they reached her, and she sat down. Joe let out a sigh, that Aaron was sure he was the only one who noticed. 

The lady, fiancé, reached out for the glass of wine as she calmed down and realised it was there. She took a sip and Aaron let Joe talk her down. It seemed like she suspected, well knew, Robert had been unfaithful to her, in this very bar. Something Aaron knew he would be aware of if it had happened. If Robert had met a girl in a bar, it was definitely not this bar. 

Unfortunately, the lady hadn’t calmed down enough when the officer in question walked in through the doors. Aaron and Joe had to ascend from behind the bar to save the poor man. Times like these Aaron was happy he was gay (well it wasn’t really the correct norm, but hey, women) the drama he could do without. 

Gorgeous officer Robert came out of it with a long bloody scratch on his chin, probably soar balls, since she kicked him, and well, his life. Probably. Joe tended to the scorned ex? Fiancé, while Aaron took officer Gorgeous to his quarters, to patch him up. 

Sitting by his kitchen table he tried to be all casual and professional. He found his first aid kit, cotton and some septic to clean the scratch in the man’s face. As he let the cotton approach the wound the officer closed his eyes and relaxed. Aaron was relieved that the man didn’t flinch or move. He cleaned it and concluded that he didn’t need stitches, something that’d worried him before he’d seen how bad the scratch was. 

He didn’t ask questions, or well, say anything, he worked in silence and was happy that the blonde stayed silent too. As Aaron was done, they sat still for a while. Aaron sorting his first aid kit, and looking down at the table. And the blonde officer just sitting there, with his eyes closed.

“Well, so that’s that” he finally said, which made Aaron curious to what he meant. 

“That’s what” he asked the blonde.

“The end” the man said. Aaron couldn’t but nod.

“Seemed so” he replied as he stood up, and tucked the first aid kit away. “Would you want to sit here for a while? I can bring you a pint?” he asked and the man nodded. 

*

An hour later they were still at his kitchen table. Joe, would come and get them as soon as the angry female left. Aaron had called in another staff member who needed cash, to work his own shift. As soon as Robert left, they were on first name basis now. Aaron had decided to take the night off. Only problem, Robert didn’t seem to want to leave. 

Joe poked his head in through the door around 6 pm, and soon after Aaron made an excuse that he was needed at the bar. He followed Robert out the door, and placed him on a stool at the bar. Placing a fresh pint, on the house in front of him. The grateful smile made his insides melt, and without asking, he went into the kitchen and placed an order for food also on the house for the man. 

Before the hamburger and chips arrived his replacement did. He told him he had to finish some stuff, but that he needed the night off. He was occupied on the other side of the bar, when the food actually came, but as he made his way back he could see Robert fiddling with his phone. 

“So, you OK?” he asked as he stopped in front of the blonde officer who looked up at him with a defeated glance. 

“No, I have to find somewhere to stay tonight, you know of a decent b’n’b or such?” the blonde asked him. He answered with a shrug. 

“No, but you know, you could stay here if you wanted to” the offer was out of his mouth, before he even consciously thought about it. He didn’t take the offer back, but he had to clarify his offer. “I have a guest room, well more like a box room, or a large closet, with an extra bed set up in it, it’s yours if you want it?”. Robert seemed to consider it but his answer didn’t take that long.

“Yeah, thanks, that would be great”


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing Aaron got to know even before the second day. Having Officer Gorgeous living in his flat, even just for a couple of nights, was addicting.

If there was one thing Aaron got to know even before the second day. Having Officer Gorgeous living in his flat, even just for a couple of nights, was addicting.

The man was polite, nice in general and very helpful. On top of that, the man cooked. Food. Good food. 

The scratch on his face healed nicely. Not doing anything about his good looks either. Well the only thing that could do anything bad about his looks, was probably a brown paper…no wait, a large black garbage sack covering all of him. 

Aaron was screwed. But still, the man was straight, so there was no hope, which made it manageable to cope with. 

By the third morning Robert seemed to be off work. He sat eating his breakfast in his briefs and a tee. He read the newspaper, the personal ads it looked like, holding a highlighter pen. There were one or two markings in the paper. Aaron asked about it. 

“I’m looking for something somewhat permanent to stay” Robert answered distractedly “doesn’t seem to be that easy, I’ll probably end up in a motel at this rate” he ended his sentence. Aaron scoffed.

“If you don’t mind my hours we could make this official, with you paying rent and getting your own key” he told the blonde, trying to hide his eagerness behind indifference. 

Robert looked at him. Scrutinizing him. 

“It’s a small room” he stated. Aaron smirked at him, negotiations had started. 

They ended up with a deal they could both live with, Robert proved to be a ruthless businessman and Aaron who was supposed to be the businessman of the two of them hadn’t had a chance. He was lucky Robert wasn’t out for blood. ‘Well’ he thought to himself, he had the added bonus of seeing Officer Gorgeous daily in various state of dress. He may have been better at negotiating his deal if Robert had worn something more than those black briefs and that crisp white tee. 

They had agreed on some ground rules, one they both agreed on, no bringing any dates home without discussing it first with the other. Secondly, no surprise visitors, except for Aaron’s friend Adam, who Aaron explained was beyond trying to get to behave, or even warn anyone he’d be coming over. Robert agreed as long as ‘this Adam-bloke wasn’t a boyfriend or a booty-call’. To this Aaron huffed and turned his back. He could hear Adam’s voice answer this in his head, and almost feel the punch on his arm. 

They decided that Robert would get his stuff from his now ex. Fiancé and what he didn’t want in his room, they’d box together and Aaron would try to make space somewhere in the facility to store them.

When they were done Aaron went out and started with the opening procedure. Joe was coming in late so he did most of the work himself and when Marlon arrived he was all but done. 

Luckily Marlon didn’t need any help in the kitchen, so Aaron could finish up and open the doors in time. As people started turning up he got himself busy. Never one for small talk – he’d made few exceptions, well, one, Officer Gorgeous Robert. He would probably make anyone step away from their usual habits if he had other ideas. Anyway, back to never being one for small talk he found himself in such a good mood he kept up a string of it. 

He continued his chatting with the regulars. They were all smiles and sunshine. At first didn’t really catch on, or suspect. It took him a while before he noticed, and it wasn’t until one of them smirked at him and asked him in a high pitched voice if he’d gotten laid, he caught on. They all smiled at him as he did some sort of weird motions with his eyebrows. At that his regulars started laughing. And Aaron blushed profoundly.

He was saved by Joe walking in, muttering and totally oblivious to what was going on he started telling them about his odd morning. It was as he held a speech, as he was telling them about some weird looking man behaving very strange doing all sorts of bizarre things. Aaron sighed with relief as the focus of his regulars changed. He was not keen on either explaining that he’d not got laid, or why he’d been blushing. 

He was wondering how they would react to his new roommate, how open he should be with it, and how they would react when they, and they would – sooner or later – realise that Officer Gorgeous now was living in his flat. They all knew he was gay, that was no secret. Well he hadn’t actually told anybody himself, Adam had. In the way Adam spills everything he’d ever come across. By being totally oblivious to the fact that things you’re discreet with, are supposed to be kept discreet, and secrets are supposed to be kept secret, and not blabbered about. Subtle was not in Adam’s vocabulary. 

To Aarons surprise, around 5pm Robert called on his mobile. Aaron was sure he’d never given Robert his number. He answered all the same. Robert asked him if he had the time to help him unpack his car. As it was quite quiet in the pub just then, he left Joe to it, and went in the back, out back and helped Robert carry his stuff inside. 

He left the man and his bags, and walked back out in the pub. It had been a different kind of week he thought to himself. It ended with the fact that he now had a roommate. And not just any roommate. He was living together with Officer Gorgeous. 

‘Huh’ he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was something Aaron knew, it was that Robert didn’t have much stuff. It seemed that his life could be contained in two moving boxes. Not including his clothes. It was a little sad. As was his taste in music, sad. Another thing Aaron knew from when they’d unpacked. Robert could not dance. He may be good looking and fit enough to be a stripper, preforming under the stage name Officer Gorgeous. But as soon as he started to move, the magic disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve written the end of the story. Now I know where this is heading. It will probably end up with about 7 chapters or so. I made a mind map and everything...

If there was something Aaron knew, it was that Robert didn’t have much stuff. It seemed that his life could be contained in two moving boxes. Not including his clothes. It was a little sad. As was his taste in music, sad. Another thing Aaron knew from when they’d unpacked. Robert could not dance. He may be good looking and fit enough to be a stripper, preforming under the stage name Officer Gorgeous. But as soon as he started to move, the magic disappeared. 

They’d spent an hour unpacking Robert’s stuff. Well Aaron unpacked the few items from the boxes, and Robert unpacked the suitcases with clothes he brought. Hanging his uniforms and blazers in the small closet, folding the rest in the drawers. They worked in a companionable silence. 

When they were done, Robert made them spagbol. Aaron really liked the fact that the man could cook. He left for the pub, and late afternoon, Robert came in, from the front door, and hung out for a while. Drinking his pint by the bar. 

He was surprised to have the man’s full attention. It even felt like he was flirting, even though it wasn’t likely. When he wasn’t taking orders, he spent his time by the till, where Robert had sat himself. They’d agreed on him not using the back door, and them not telling anyone about their living arrangements. They weren’t keeping it a secret, only it wasn’t anyone else’s business.

As Robert finished an order for food, the front door opened again, and his fiancé, or rather ex fiancé entered the premises. Aaron kept a polite smile and nodded at her. She walked up to her… well to Robert and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her. Then turned back to the bar. 

Aaron moved away, and stood by one of the fridges, moving the bottles inside. He was trying not to eaves drop at their conversation. Failing miserably. It seemed that the woman had turned up to try to make his new flat mate to admit to cheating on her. And with whom. Robert seemed adamant not to give a straight answer. It was like he didn’t have one. 

It was kind of suspicious. Aaron would have asked him about it if he’d been the kind of guy who put his nose in other people’s private affairs. And if it mattered that much. It had nothing to do with him. 

She gave up eventually, or changed tactics. Aaron wasn’t sure. He was sure that Robert knew what she was up to. His answer was short and he seemed to be evading straight answers. Aaron decided to interrupt, and deliver the food. 

As he came closer he could see the woman’s face scrounge up. She looked very dissatisfied, and didn’t seem to know any more now than she had when she’d arrived. Aaron almost felt sorry for her, as he handed over the plate to Officer Gorgeous, he asked her if she wanted to order something. Getting an evil eye from the man in question. She declined and stood up, leaving the pub, as fast as she’d entered it. 

He could hear Robert sigh with relief as she left. And see him tuck into his food. He was still sitting at the bar. He decided to go get the bottles he’d noticed gone while he’d been pretending to disappear into the woodworks. 

When he came back there was a new crowd in the pub, to which he had to attend to. They were quite rowdy, and he felt let Joe take care of most of them. He kept glancing over at Robert, who seemed to be watching him right back. Their eyes met more than once. Before it was too late in the evening, Robert got his things and left through the front door. Aaron sneaked in back to see that everything was all right. He also reminded himself to bring up the topic of schedules, as it would be good to know about each other’s. 

It took Robert longer than he anticipated to walk around the house. Aaron started to suspect he’d taken a walk or something. It was ten minutes gone when he heard him at the door. He came in with a loaf of bread and some milk. Aaron sighed in relief. He hadn’t really thought about the reality of Robert hooking up, and going home with someone else until now. The last ten minutes had been torture.

He tried to seem indifferent, and like he just now had entered the room, not pacing it for 10 minutes. He looked at Robert, and asked him if it was a good idea to put their schedules on the fridge, so they’d get a notion of when to expect each other to be in, and how to plan different things, like washing up and such.

*

When he came in from the pub, it was the middle of the night, and as of earlier tonight he knew that the gorgeous officer had a morning shift, and were supposed to leave the house really early. He tried to be really quiet and it wasn’t until he stumbled over a stray shoe, and saw movement in the couch, he realised that he wasn’t alone in the room. Robert was laying splayed out on the couch. Jogging bottoms and a tee, was all he was wearing. 

He was hugging a pillow, and he looked cold. Aaron folded a blanket over him and cracked a smile at the content sound that arose from the man. He felt an urge to lean down and kiss him. As if the other man heard his thoughts a hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him down. Suddenly their lips met in a brief kiss, and then the other man let go of Aaron and turned back to his pillow. Sleeping comfortably.

Aaron was frozen in place for a moment, crouched over the sleeping man in the couch. Mind going all directions at once. He felt a warm swell of heat in the region of his heart, and further down. He was so very screwed. 

He managed to slip into his room without other mishaps. A stubbed toe, and a kiss. Could have been worse he supposed. But then again, born pessimist, it could have been better. 

He went to bed, and couldn’t sleep, his thoughts lingering on the brief kiss and the feeling of Officer Gorgeous lips against his own. Not on purpose. He couldn’t even trick himself that Robert’d done it on purpose. 

His mind wandered and he felt himself getting hard in his briefs. He didn’t really want to encourage such thoughts. They would only make it more difficult to live with the man. Since falling asleep with a raging hard on wasn’t a comfortable option. He tried to focus something else, someone else. He brought a picture of a dark haired, fit man to his mind, and reached for his briefs, his hand fiddling with the edges of his waistband. 

His breath hitched as he started to stroke himself. It didn’t take more than a couple of strokes before the dark man without a face, changed into a fair haired gorgeous blonde he had tried to not think about, as soon as he realised a warmth started to spread in his belly and he let his mind wander, seeing Robert in his uniform, on his knees before him. A moment later he came all over his hand.


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing Aaron knew. Living with Robert was torture. Unexpected nakedness, and well, maybe he was making food, and doing the dishes, but time showed Aaron that he left his dirty clothes everywhere. Aaron was shocked to see socks in the shower, and a pair of briefs in the couch. What the he*?

If there was one thing Aaron knew. Living with Robert was torture. Unexpected nakedness, and well, maybe he was making food, and doing the dishes, but time showed Aaron that he left his dirty clothes everywhere. Aaron was shocked to see socks in the shower, and a pair of briefs in the couch. What the he*?

As he walked into the kitchen to make breakfast tin the morning, he noticed an almost naked Robert at the kitchen table, he sat there, looking down into a cup of tea. As aroused as that left him, it also left him confused, and feeling weird. Robert was straight, he all but told him, but since that night when Robert’d kissed him in his sleep, Aaron couldn’t really let his fantasies go. 

Robert looked up at him with dazed eyes, it made it difficult for Aaron to concentrate on what was important. Being comfortable, which they wouldn’t be if Robert knew Aaron was aching for him. Another important thing was getting along, which also would be difficult if Robert knew how gone for him Aaron was. He forced himself to remember the important stuff. If he wanted to enjoy Robert’s company, he had to try to push down the erotic feelings he had towards the man.

He nodded and moved towards the kettle, seeing that Robert already made him a cup of tea. He looked at it, realising he’d added both milk and sugar. Tasting it, and it was perfect. He sighed. He knew that that was one thing he counted as very important in a relationship, knowing the little stuff, like how your partner made their tea, coffee, or liked their meat. 

Aaron’s prior boyfriend never got it, even if Aaron knew his preferences. Robert had his tea, coffee and well, favourite food, and he hadn’t even known Aaron for a quarter of the time him and his prior, even been together. Colour Aaron impressed. And well aroused. 

He made himself some toast, buttered it, and sat down across from Robert at the table. Robert’s eyes tried to focus. Hazel meeting his own. Looking down. He offered the other man one of his toasts, which he accepted with an awkward smile.  


A comfortable silence settled between them. Robert broke it, ten minutes into Aaron’s tea, the man grunted, something that sounded like “more”. Aaron looked at him, and saw him move towards the kettle. He nodded. Robert put another kettle on, and stayed by it, until it was boiling. He reached out for Aaron’s cup, and made him another perfect cup, without even looking at him. 

Aaron took his mug, quite amazed, and very appreciative, as he sipped it with a sigh. Robert looked at him. If he didn’t know better he would say that the look in the other man’s eyes was more than just friendly. Well if wishes were gold and all that.

*

He came into the flat late, and was met with the most wonderful scent. His favourite food was simmering in the oven. He looked at the note on the stove, quite amazed. “Made some dinner, eat and enjoy/R” it said. His insides warmed up, and a smile spread on his face. His insides warming up. Reminiscing that he’d never had a boyfriend who’d ever treated him this good. Wishing for something real, this, with Robert, knowing it was forever out of his reach.

He ate his meal, and went to bed. Dreaming of Robert, dreams, even in his unconscious self he knew he couldn’t ever get. He knew deep down, he didn’t deserve it. 

He woke up with a crash in the kitchen, blurry eyes searching for the time, he found his phone, 4.05 am. He’d slept about two hours, and wondered what woke him. He heard weird noises from the kitchen and realised there was someone out there. He sat up in the bed, somewhere realising that he had his briefs on, before he moved towards the door. As he opened it, listening closely it sounded like someone was crying. 

He opened the door slowly, trying to see what was happening in the other room. He saw Robert sitting in the couch. Not crying, but looking all sad. He wondered what was going on but didn’t say anything, just walked out, and sat down beside the man. Robert looked up at him, and gave him half a smile. Aaron moved closer. They sat side by side, thigh to thigh, arm touching arm, and shoulder to shoulder. 

He could feel Robert leaning against him, and he moved his arm so that it was over his shoulder, in half a hug. Robert leaning his head at Aaron’s shoulder. Sighing, Aaron could feel him relax on his shoulder. His nostrils filled with the scent of the other man. His body relaxed and he leant into the other man, as he relaxed his head against the blonde man’s head. His eyes slowly closing, and his body moving, like a piece of a puzzle to adapt to the other man’s body. 

*  
When he woke up, they were entwined on the couch. Robert on top of Aaron, being in a tight hug, arms around his upper body, and legs entwined. He could feel Robert’s hard morning wood against his thigh, hoping his own would soften, before Robert woke up.

He tried to get out of the embrace, only to have Robert’s arms tightening around him. He let himself get lost in the feeling, hoping again, that Robert wouldn’t wake up. He could so get used to this. He wanted this above anything else.  
The half hour before Robert woke up, was the best half hour in his life, he pretended that everything he felt was real. That Robert was his, and that he had the right to feel like he did, and that Robert felt the same. 

When he felt Robert stir he detached himself and prayed that Robert would never know that Aaron used his unconsciousness, to his own pleasure. He knew he was hard, had been since he woke up in Robert’s arms. And he planned to escape into the bathroom again to get off. He didn’t have time though, as when Robert woke up. He didn’t seem to know where he was, and got comfortable hip to hip with Aaron, rutting slowly against him. Opening his eyes, looking all lost, reaching down, stroking Aaron, as if he stroked himself. Aaron blushed, as he came all over Roberts hand within 30 seconds. Robert moved his hand, now coated with Aaron’s come, to his face, looking at it quite dazed, before he tasted it. 

If Aaron hadn’t come earlier, that would had done it. His breath caught, and he moved his hand down to Robert’s erection. Stroking it, hard, he looked Robert in the eyes as the other man immediately started panting and came in his hand. They lay there, looking at each other for a while, before Aaron came back to his senses, and escaped into the bathroom. He stood there looking in the mirror, wondering what the h*ll had happened. 

Before he moved out of the bathroom, he’d decided that Robert had been more than half asleep, and not knowing who, or what had happened, just gone with it. 

He moved into the kitchen, put the kettle on, and put some bread in the toaster before he heard Robert moving into the bathroom. Anxiety roamed his body. He tried to calm down. When Robert opened the door, he welcomed him with a cup of black coffee, and a shy smile, which was returned. 

For the first time in ages, Aaron felt some kind of hope. Maybe not romantic, but still, hope. Robert may never be his lover, but if he’d manage to keep him as a friend. Maybe that would be enough. With the way Robert was looking at him just now. He could live with that. As long as he wouldn’t blame, him for what had happened, make it awkward, or want to leave. 

As long as he knew that he could never get what he really wanted, but that Robert liked him as a friend. It was ok, wasn’t it?


	5. The girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing he knew, it was that the bachelorette party that was currently taking all his time and mind to keep in the corner of the pub, was a good thing. It took his mind from this morning’s conversation with Robert. He didn’t want to think about it again.

If there was one thing he knew, it was that the bachelorette party that was currently taking all his time and mind to keep in the corner of the pub, was a good thing. It took his mind from this morning’s conversation with Robert. He didn’t want to think about it again.

Robert had casually mentioned starting to date again at breakfast, and Aaron’s head had gone into some kind of spin. It even took a while to realise that Robert had kept talking, something about someone, something doing with family. He hadn’t caught up, before he’d escaped to his duties at the bar. Well in the bar, his thoughts had spun around nothing else. 

He wasn’t ready for Robert to start dating. He needed time to adjust to it. And hadn’t Robert made it sound like a question. Did he think Aaron was an idiot, if he was supposed to answer it, and didn’t? Was he an idiot? Yes, Aaron decided, he was an idiot. An idiot for fooling himself into settling with this flatmate thing, duping himself that Robert was happy with just him, and that he didn’t want or need anything else. But the most bothering thing was that he kept hearing the words again, and his subconscious kept telling him that they were an invitation. 

A especially loud shout from the girls made him look up to see what was going on. Robert had entered the pub, still in his uniform. He approached the bar, looking at the group of girls with a smirk. A couple of them ran up to him and started pulling him in to the group. The screaming suggested they thought he was a male stripper ordered by one of the girls, yelling that she’d ordered a fireman but if she’d known, she’d ordered this one.

Robert started trying to get out of their grip, and Aaron and Joe decided to intervene and save the poor guy. They approached and Joe waved a bottle for the ladies, trying to bribe them. 

“This police is the real deal, you don’t want to see him dance” Aaron raised his voice. Robert looked insulted.

“This is on the house” Joe tempted the ladies holding on to Robert. 

“Where is the lucky woman” the real stripper called from the door. 

Robert was let go of, but shoved in between two of the happy girls, and had a wine glass shoved in his hand. With a smile he sat back and enjoyed the show, sipping his glass.

Aaron and Joe went back behind the bar and Aaron tried to avoid staring at Robert in his uniform, in the middle of the big group of beautiful girls. And he was obviously enjoying himself. The stripper seemed to be a huge success, and the party got louder. 

Robert sneaked behind the bar and went to change clothes. 

Half an hour later he was back, in jeans, a soft blue jersey with a whiff of his shower gel. Aaron could feel goose bumps rising on his arms. He went out to the pub, and was immediately pulled into the bachelorette party again. Aaron smirked at him. 

As the night and the party went on, Aaron saw Robert moving with one of the girls into a corner booth, they seemed to huddle together, and speaking softly. Aaron couldn’t hear a word. Also, they’d made their order with Joe, so Aaron had no clue. Still he tried to discreetly check out what was going on as the evening progressed. Robert and the girl ordered food, and kept talking. 

Aaron knew that the thing he felt in his stomach was jealousy. He tried to ignore it. He had no right to feel that way, and he knew Robert was straight. 

When their eyes suddenly met over the head of the girl, and beside the punter he was currently serving, he felt a jolt in his stomach. He tried to ignore it, but couldn’t break the eye contact. It was a long couple of seconds before the girl locked up at Robert, then followed his eyes and looked at Aaron. She looked more curious than anything else. Aaron noted before he looked down into the almost full pint in front of him and stopped pouring. 

He delivered the drinks, and decided not to ask Joe to check out the restrooms, to do it himself. He finished the lady’s rooms pretty fast, he always started with them, they were less messy. When he entered the men’s room he heard someone going through the door to the corridor, and a silent conversation between the rooms. He thought he heard Robert’s voice, but convinced himself he was imagining things. 

When he came out of the johns his heart almost stopped. Outside the door was Robert, in his arms, and him leaning in over her, the girl from the pub. He was whispering things in her ear. It took about two seconds for him to react, and move out of the doorway. Heading for the bar. 

He immediately looked around and asked Joe if he could handle it for a while, he was going outside to check for empties and cigarette butts. As he came out he took a deep breath and leant against the wall. He’d known this day would come. He’d just rather have a little more preparation then a day.

He bit his lip. Cleaned up outside for a bit, and took the bull by the horns and entered his pub. There was no sign of Robert anywhere. He hoped that they’d left by the back door. But when his shift ended, he realised he had no such luck. 

In his flat, Robert had the girl on the couch. He was in the kitchen trying to get Aaron’s attention, but Aaron decided he didn’t want to know and bee lined for his door, saying something about being tired, before he closed it. He headed for the bed. Put his head phones on, with loud music, to block out the people in the apartment. He was angry, and he was going to put Robert on the spot as soon as the girl was gone. They had agreed on no dates in the flat.

He fell asleep sooner than he thought, and woke up with a jolt in the middle of the night. Feeling a bit hungry. He quietly opened the door, and tip toed his way out to the kitchen. As he stuck his head in the refrigerator, looking for something to nibble on, he heard Robert’s door open, and soft steps coming out from it. 

He looked up and saw the blond girl from earlier going for the bathroom. He stuck his head back into the fridge, took some left overs and headed back to his room, narrowly escaping the girl coming out from the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him. 

Only when he sat down on the bed, he realised that the girl had been wearing a pyjama. That was odd. Still. He had to do something to get Robert out of his thoughts.


	6. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing he knew was that he’d been successful in avoiding Robert all day. Another thing he knew was that inviting Steve out for a dinner date would distract him from the two people sitting close together in the corner booth. Steve had shown up early and was standing in the bar chatting when he had an occasional spot of free time.

One thing he knew was that he’d been successful in avoiding Robert all day. Another thing he knew was that inviting Steve out for a dinner date would distract him from the two people sitting close together in the corner booth. Steve had shown up early and was standing in the bar chatting when he had an occasional spot of free time. 

He could see Robert out of the corner of his eye, he couldn’t be watching him as intense as it felt. Every time he raised or turned his head, he saw Robert making a motion as if he looked away. But he was sure he was imagining things.

As he finally left the bar to Joe and the others, he made his way over to Robert and his girl. Making sure to tell him that he would be out all night, so that they would have the flat for themselves. He was sure he wasn’t imagining that Robert’s face fell as he told him. He wondered why.

He turned and walked towards Steve who had a strange look on his face. He seemed cross or something. Aaron was sure that he would soon know what was up though, Steve tended to tell the truth. As it was. 

And sure enough as they walked out of the pub, Steve stopped him. 

“I don’t like being used Aaron” he told a very surprised Aaron who didn’t understand what he meant, and he told Steve so.

“You’re using me to get this Robert guy jealous, it may work, but it’s not a nice thing to do to any of us!”

Aaron snickered. 

“Robert’s straight” he said. “You saw him with his girlfriend, why would he be jealous?” 

Steve looked at him as if he was off his rocker. 

“What?” Aaron shrugged. 

“Aaron, you realise those two must be related? And frankly, quite close. Siblings possibly” Steve asked him with a frown. “Have you even looked at her?” he continued. “And as for straight, I think you’re in such a state of denial, you’ll be seeing Mr Tumnus, in the same closet, you came out from when you came out. Did you really need someone to tell you all this?”

Aaron looked at him. Feeling quite lost trying to form all his thoughts into questions. 

“Who’s Mr Tumnus?” he finally decided. Steve let out a loud laugh and shook his head. 

“That’s the question you’re going with?” he asked. Took Aaron under the arm, and led him towards the Indian take away place at the corner. “I may not get a dinner date out of this, but I want dinner” he said as he went into the place. “So let me explain this to you so you understand” he continued. 

He went up to the counter and ordered food for himself and Aaron realised for him too, he waved Aaron forward to pay for them. And continued speaking.

“So, Mr Jealous cute guy”

Aaron smirked “Officer Gorgeous I call him”.

“Ok, Officer Gorgeous, was checking you out, he was ignoring his, and I’m sure of it, sister, and giving me the evil eye”. Steve told him. He then turned his back and went and got the order. There were two bags, he took one for himself, and left a considerable bigger bag for Aaron to take. 

Aaron looked in the bag, and then at Steve who winked at him. 

“There is enough for all of you” he said, and, he waved his own bag, “here is enough for me. You owe me bigtime”. he smirked and left Aaron standing alone in the small take out venue. 

He slowly took his bag, turned around and walked out of there. His thoughts spinning. He felt light headed, and had no clue how to explain his presence to Robert and his girl. Friend. Sister? He felt like a mess. He decided to go through the back door, and avoid the pub, and hopefully the blonde man too. There were soft voices from within the flat, and Aaron prayed that he wouldn’t interrupt anything ‘going on’. 

He closed the door silently behind him and took his shoes off. He decided to walk into the living room, and even if they were ‘going on’ offer them some food. 

The sight that met him was not the one he expected. Well something was ‘going on’ he just wasn’t sure what. It seemed like the girl was consoling Robert. The man himself sat in the couch with his elbows on his knees hiding his face in his hands, looking devastated. Aaron wondered what’d happened.

“Hey, change of plans” he said, “does anybody want some Indian food?”

There was a sudden stillness in the room. Silence. Two very similar faces looking up at him, with the exact same surprise written across them. The girl seemed to find her voice first and with a frustrated huff she let Aaron hear it.

“What are you doing here? Did that guy dump you, so now you’re trying things here? You don’t get to use my brother as a consolation prize” her voice getting louder and louder the longer she spoke. Robert trying to get her attention. 

“What do you mean consolation prize?” Aaron asked curiously.

“Well, duh, just because he likes you, doesn’t mean you can just waltz back here with some shitty take out, and use him like this”. She was terrifying. 

Aaron thought about leaving the food, backing away, and not come back until he was sure she’d left. Then something she said together with something Steve had said, made him sure that whoever Mr Tumnus was, he was not anyone he would meet soon. 

Robert liked him. Steve had said he was interested, and jealous. Robert had been crushed, that he was going on a date with Steve, just as he’d been himself when he thought that this terrifying, scary, lovely, sister, woman was some hook up. 

He suddenly remembered his manors, and upbringing. With only a mother, a very temperament full mother, he’d learned a thing or two about woman. He slowly backed away from her, and grabbed for something at the counter, then slowly moved towards her with his hand reached out in front of him. Caught off guard the girl started laughing. 

“Mum always said, the only way you can try to calm a woman down, without it getting worse, is to offer her wine or chocolate” he told her. By now Robert seemed to have gotten his voice in order too, because he smiled faintly and looked at the bags of food. 

“She also told me that the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach” he winked at Robert and offered him the bags. “You unpack, and I’ll go to the kitchen and bring some plates and forks” he told them over his shoulder. Life was looking up.


	7. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing Aaron suspected, it was that dinner would be an awkward affair. And he was right. Vic, as Robert’s sister had been introduced as, was glaring daggers at him, while Robert was doing the same at her. She seemed fiercely protective of her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is one chapter and an epilogue left
> 
> There is something wierd with the grammar in the next chapter, so I'll update it either when I sort it out, or when I'm just fed up with trying. 
> 
> And it's only smut. And I wrote it myself *patting myself on the head and feeling proud that I tried and managed*
> 
> \----

If there was one thing Aaron suspected, it was that dinner would be an awkward affair. And he was right. Vic, as Robert’s sister had been introduced as, was glaring daggers at him, while Robert was doing the same at her. She seemed fiercely protective of her brother. 

Aaron concentrated on his eating. Not knowing what to do with all this new information. 

Well new information. When he was looking back at the time he’d knew Robert, firstly, he’d never told him he was straight, that was something Aaron had tried to protect himself with. Well he hadn’t told him he wasn’t straight yet either, but he held high hopes. This Vic, sister person had told him that he could have Robert, in her own terrifying way, but still. There was no other way to interpret it. He glanced over at the blonde man.

Robert was still sitting in the couch. Looking a bit more relaxed, even with the daggers. He was also eating. He’d been silent since Aaron came home. As Aaron was about to move his eyes to his own plate, Robert suddenly looked up, and met his eyes again. Like the night before, but this time Aaron could see what was really in Robert’s eyes. Admiration, insecurity, hope and well, he even thought he could see a beginning. He knew his own eyes conveyed hope, longing and well more longing. 

“So, boys. I’m going to sneak out for an hour or so, could I have some keys, so I don’t have to bother you when I come back” Vic suddenly said, and Aaron could kiss her, if he was bent that way. Well. He still could. 

The awkward silence spread when she closed the door behind her. Aaron suddenly decided that he’d spent too much of his life missing chances, and that he didn’t want to miss another one. Especially since Steve, and now Vic, seemed to be sure he had one. 

“So?” he said, letting the o linger. He looked over at Robert, who was suddenly busy eating again. His mouth pulled up to a half a smile, as he tried it again.

“Soooo?” 

Robert finally looked at him. He seemed wary and careful, but Aaron could see the hope in his eyes as he answered him with his own “So”.

His half smile, turned in to a full blown one. 

“You like me?” he asked looking Robert straight in the eye. 

Robert shrugged, “It has been obvious to everyone but you it seems, I’ve been threatened by your employers, outed by my sister, the whole pub knows I’ve been trying it on with you since forever” he finally said with a smirk. 

It was Aaron’s time to shrug, his smile not faltering.

“I thought you were straight. I thought you just wanted to be friends. And I thought you hooked up with someone from the bachelorette party” he stated slowly, not letting go of Robert’s eyes. 

Robert suddenly looked very indignant. “I will never forgive you for that one” he was sounding really upset “What you told those girls” he explained when he saw Aaron’s lack of understanding. Aaron didn’t know what he was talking about, so he kept his mouth shut.

“I’m actually a really good dancer” he heard Robert say, and before he could help it, he was sniggering at the man. “And a bottle of your cheapest wine to get me off the hook? That’s an insult in itself” Robert looked really offended. 

Aaron couldn’t help himself he let out a genuine laugh, which made Robert laugh too. It was the best noise he heard all day. He reached out, and pulled Robert closer, into a heated kiss. 

Aaron hadn’t really realised what he’d done when he’d pulled Robert closer, but it wasn’t many minutes into it that Aaron realised he was in heaven. Robert may not be a good dancer, but what he lacked with his too long arms flailing, and his body looking like all limbs were disconnected, he definitely made up for in his kissing abilities. Aaron wasn’t aware how he ended up on his back in the couch. Or how long they had snogged, trying to touch anything they could get their hands on when he heard the key in the lock again. 

He tried to push Robert from on top of him. But the other man wouldn’t let him. He lifted his head though, and looked at his sister, who held her hands up in a gesture of peace, closed eyes as far as Aaron could see. He felt Robert relax on top of him, and tried not to blush. 

“I’ve called for a friend, I’m going home” she said and went in to Roberts room for a couple of minutes, before she came back with a bag. Aaron was at the same time embarrassed, and grateful that Robert was on top of him. It made it obvious what they were doing, but less obvious how he’d reacted to what they were doing. He tried not to feel like an idiot. He failed. 

Suddenly he realised that Robert’s lips were on his again, and that the sound he heard was the door closing behind his sister, the lock being turned, and the key being pushed in through the letter box. He smiled into the kiss, and started trying to undress the man on top of him.

Somewhere in the haze of his mind, he tried to remind himself of three things. He had to thank Steve for telling him, he could have just left it, and Aaron wouldn’t have this, maybe ever. 

He had to thank Vic, even though she’d been terrifying, she was actually the reason her brother was now trying to undo the buttons of his jeans.

And finally, he had to try to remember googleing who that Mr Tumnus was. It was really starting to annoy him. Nope, he wasn’t even fooling himself. He had no idea who or what it was, and as long as he had his hands full of Officer Gorgeous, he wasn’t going to think about anything else.


	8. Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing Aaron knew. Robert was not silent. He didn’t speak, but he made this sounds, and noises that drove Aaron mad. Well the noise he made as Aaron landed on him when they fell out of the couch wasn’t as maddening as the prior sounds. But the laughter that followed made Aaron kind of happy-mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update with a short epilogue sometime during the weekend.

If there was one thing Aaron knew. Robert was not silent. He didn’t speak, but he made this sounds, and noises that drove Aaron mad. Well the noise he made as Aaron landed on him when they fell out of the couch wasn’t as maddening as the prior sounds. But the laughter that followed made Aaron kind of happy-mad. 

Suddenly Robert stands up abruptly and offers him a hand, then tugs him hurriedly into his bedroom. He backs up Aaron against the door, closed behind him, and presses in, close, hands on his hips. Kissing his mouth, jaw, and neck. Nuzzling into his neck, his warm breath, making Aaron shudder. 

Aaron put his hands on Roberts hips, feeling quite safe. Aaron takes a deep shuddering breath. Feeling Robert’s body against his. Letting Robert set the pace. It turns out that Robert want a pace that’s desperate and fast. He starts rubbing his cheek to Aaron’s skin, his cheek, and neck, while Aaron pulls his head back and moans into the feeling.

They are flush against each other, and Aaron can feel the hardness of Roberts cock rubbing against his own, he wants to get his hands under Robert’s jeans so bad, so very badly. He moans, as he can feel Roberts fingers opening the buttons of his own jeans, trying to get them of him. He is helping out by lifting his ass and wriggling. Groaning as he can feel Robert making the effort and finally getting his jeans over his ass, pulling his briefs down with him. His erection springing free. 

He takes his chances and wraps one of his legs around Robert’s hips, pulling him even closer, while Robert is kissing him like there is no tomorrow. It’s everything Aaron ever fantasised about. His hands buried in Roberts blonde hair, feeling like they belong there. It’s like they fit each other perfectly, there is no hesitation only demands. Aaron licks in to Robert’s mouth, their tongues entwining. 

Robert runs his hands down Aarons body, stroking his cock. Aaron bites down Roberts lip, and pulls his head back as he is panting. He’ll be coming too soon at this range. It’s not fair. He stands up, pushes Robert back towards the bed, until his legs reach it, and then he drops to his knees, looking up at Robert. 

He licks his lips, and he can see Robert swallow, before he puts a hand in Aaron’s hair, as he started to unbuckle the blonde’s belt and slow, almost torturously pealed the jeans down ignoring he hard length he set free, noticing the strong thighs, wanting them around his own body. When the jeans are at Robert’s ankles, he looks up at the briefs, that are not really hiding the hard, thick cock within them. It makes Aaron’s mouth water. 

There is an awkward moan, and Aaron doesn’t know if it’s from himself or Robert. He rips the briefs down, and runs his hands over Robert’s thighs. 

“Fuck, Aaron, please” he recognises Roberts moan, and licks his lips. He’s not sure what Robert is begging for, but he wants to give it to him. The only problem is he doesn’t really know where to start. The cock in front of him is really everything he wants, there is a bead of precome that looks like heaven. He decides to go for the good stuff.

Robert moan sounds like a wounded animal, as Aaron quite determined licks the slit in front of him, taking the crown of Robert’s erection into his mouth, sucking him down. 

“Please, please” Robert is begging, Aaron isn’t sure what for. But it makes him really want to excel. He wants more of those sounds. He tries to get as much of Robert’s cock in his mouth as possible, and he really tries for more. 

It doesn’t take long before he realises that Robert’s knees are wobbling, and he tries to encourage him to sit on the bed behind him. Still between his knees, he manages to coax him down. He tries to get Roberts legs over his shoulders and pushes him down by his torso, so he’s lying flat with his legs spread over Aarons shoulders. 

Aaron makes a new effort with his mouth, sucking and licking. He lets his fingers swipe over Roberts ass, searching their way to his hole. Robert bucks his hips, and Aaron sucks even more, while letting his fingers find their way into Robert’s hole. Poking and trying.

Robert moves around in the bed. Aaron can feel him stretching, and reaching. He concentrates on his work until he can feel Robert’s hand reaching for his own. He can feel something cold, and automatically open his hand. It’s a bottle of lube. He’s smiling around Robert’s cock, as he squirts a glob on his own fingers, and renews his efforts, poking one into Robert’s tight hole. 

He lets one of his fingers enter through the tight hole, and suddenly Robert’s coming hard, down his throat. He swallows everything. Still moving his finger inside the tight warmth. 

Aaron crawls up Robert’s body, licking and kissing as he goes, his lips feels swollen. He moves his finger inside Robert again, and adds another one. Still slowly moving upwards. Roberts navel is a gift sent from above, the happy trail is lovely, but he spends serious time snogging the man’s navel. Two fingers fucking Robert, adding a third, he meets Robert’s eyes, he seems offline. Like he’s not even there. 

“Jesus” Aaron hears Robert’s breath and feels him bucking trying to somehow take control. Aaron won’t let him. Well, that is until Robert succeeds to somehow flip them over, Aaron still two fingers deep in his ass. 

“I’m going to die” he moans, and Aaron believes him.

He can’t take anymore. He pushes a third finger in, and starts to scissor Robert open. He knows he will come too soon, he needs to get inside Robert ‘pronto’ he really likes the look of Robert’s cock, it’s long, hard and well, so very perfect. The sounds coming out of his own throat can only be described as whines. He knows his face is flushed, but he doesn’t care. 

He knows Robert is sated, but he also knows he is up for more. Robert is touching every part of Aaron he can reach, kissing and stroking. Aaron can feel his cock getting harder again. He moves up to whisper in Robert’s ear, still moving his lube coated fingers inside him.

“I want you”

Robert responds with a body shudder. His lips search for Aaron’s and when they meet, it’s like heaven. Robert’s hands reaching for Aaron’s very hard and neglected cock. Stroking it. It’s Aarons turn to let out a groan. 

“Condoms” he suddenly says as he remembers, and again he can feel Robert’s body stretch, and reach. He pushes his fingers even deeper, curving them reaching for that spot. It doesn’t take much, and Roberts back is in a bridge, his body head in the pillow, and his back and ass in the air. Moaning loudly. But somehow he manages to get a small package into Aaron’s hand.

Aaron tries to concentrate, try to figure out a way to open the package without withdrawing his other hand from Robert’s tight hole, that is now squeezing around his fingers.

“Oh, my God, I want to fuck you” he tells Robert, his mouth going dry, searching for Robert’s. His cock is twitching.

Robert has mercy on him, and reaches for the condom, opens it, and the relief Aaron feels when he rolls it on his erected cock, is overwhelming. He groans in agreement, and pulls his fingers out of Roberts ass. Having the man on his back. He kisses him thoroughly, and lines his own cock up. 

Slowly, so, slowly he pushed in to the tight heat of Robert ass. He looks at Robert as he throws his head back, and searching for his lips. Slowly. slowly he pushes in, until he’s buried to the hilt. Trying to be still, so that Robert can get used to the feeling, before he can start fucking him earnestly. 

It takes a couple of minutes, then Robert nods, and Aaron withdraws slowly before he pushes in again. He repeats motions, and then he can’t stop himself. Pulling out, pushing in, over and over again. Trusting hard. Heaven within his grasp. 

He reaches for Robert’s mouth again. Licks into it. Let’s his lips stay on Roberts, breathing into his mouth. Not kissing, just touching. Feeling Robert arch under him. Too soon he can feel Robert’s body going stiff under him, clenching around him, orgasming. It sends him off. He blacks out. 

When he’s back to himself, Robert is kissing him softly. Stroking his shoulders, and breathing hard. 

“Wow” Robert smiles.

There is only one honest answer to that!

“Wow’s right” Aaron smiles lazily. 

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, after Robert has gathered all his strength, gone to fetch a soft cloth. He’d got rid of the used condom, cleaned Aaron and himself, thrown the cloth towards his laundry basket, and then, well, aimed at the bed, and Aaron’s arms. 

It was the best night of sleep they’d both had since they moved in together.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was one thing Robert knew,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short epilogue.

If there was one thing Robert knew, as he woke up in Aaron’s bed a couple of mornings later, was that he had been screwed as soon as he’d walked in to that pub the first time, and the guy behind the bar had lifted his face, and met his eyes with his own piercing blue ones. He had been so very screwed when the gorgeous barman had opened his mouth and with a voice that made him shudder, asked him what he wanted to drink. 

He had kept coming back for more. He’d lost all his interest in his fiancé so much she thought he was cheating on her. Accusations and tears came with the breakup; he didn’t even try to excuse himself. The result of their breakup being what it was, he let her continue to think so. In his mind he had anyway. Hours of fantasising about everything from chaste kissing, to bending the gorgeous, and in his fantasy naked barman over a table. He would make sure that, that particular fantasy would come true one of these nights, when the pub was closed, he didn’t want anyone else to see Aaron like that. 

He had thanked his lucky stars when gorgeous barman, who he by then knew as Aaron had invited him to his home. And then let him stay. He had vowed to do anything to get to stay with the man. He’d flirted, he’d been coming on to him, and he’d been as obvious as he could with what he was feeling, trying to show him, not wanting to destroy the friendship if he was barking up the wrong three. 

It hadn’t been easy, but in the end somehow they had ended up here. In Aaron’s bed. Waking up messy, still sated, and with the man lying there next to him. He looked totally and completely relaxed, more beautiful than ever. It felt like he’d won a price.   
Even though Aaron had thought that he’d messed up, partying with the bachelorettes, and hooking up, bringing a girl to their place, even though they’d said they would not bring anyone in the flat. Aaron had still given it, him a chance. People didn’t give him chances, or forgive him. But Aaron had, even if he also had misunderstood in the first place.

Anyway, now they forever to make it right.


End file.
